In Your Eyes
by Amano Unmei
Summary: [SHôNEN-AI]Sephiroth goes into the Shinra Mansion to wait for Cloud, but notices the locked room next to the library. The sleeping vampire makes him feel strange... Fic was continued by Kizashi Kanmuri


_'Haven't been here for a while...'_ he thought entering the mansion basement. Everything was the way he remembered it - same, old, stinky Shinra Mansion. Still the same dust, same spiders, same smell...  
  
He slowly walked down the stone corridor, like if he was afraid of being seen. But he was certain that no one could. Who would be here right now? The stones were cold and the dust wasn't showing any foot prints. That means that no one was stepping on this floor for at least two months from now.  
  
But wait... what is this? He noticed a cleverly hidden wooden door at his left, right next to the library.  
  
_'Why didn't I notice them earlier?'_ he thought and pressed the handle. _'Locked...'_  
  
Not showing any emotion, he looked around. Next to him layed a small, broken wooden chest. Some of it's pieces were long and sharp. He took one of it and said to himself:  
  
'This should do...'  
  
He carefully put it in the lock and used it as a key. He wasn't actually expecting this, but the door slowly opened giving a silent sound. He put his right hand on the sword and entered the room.  
  
This was the worst place he ever saw. Skeletons were laying in coffins and on the floor, and a silent light was coming only from few candles.  
  
_'That's strange...'_ he thought. _'Locked room with burning candles...?'_  
  
The room was small, but big enough to contain about six skeletons and three coffins. One of them - a completly black and the darkest one - was laying in the very center of the place.  
  
He swallowed slowly. There was no blood nor nothing too disguisting, but somehow the room was filled with an enormous horror scent and darkness. Even he could barely stand the pressure.  
  
But the curiousity was much stronger than his reason. He slowly approached the black coffin and noticed that there was no dust on it. Just as if it was carried in here a few hours ago. Or... like if someone was... cleaning it?  
  
Nah, impossible. He took a closer look. The signs on it were barely readable, but his perfect sight allowed him to read the name.  
  
**Vincent Valentine**.  
  
He felt like he knew this name. Valentine... Then he remembered. He saw it in Shinra chronicles. This guy was a Turk once... He quit thirty years ago. So he's dead... OK, but what is his body doing here...?  
  
It wasn't actually his problem. He decided to concentrate at his real destination, for which he actually came here. He turned around and when he reached the door, a long creek brought thousands of ants to his back.  
  
He immidieatly drew his sword and then saw...  
  
'What the-?!' he yelled.  
  
A man came out of the coffin. He looked about his age, but a head shorter, with long black and straight hair. He was dressed in a black suit and a red cape and bandana. There was a golden metal glove on his left arm and a gun in his right.  
  
He wasn't aiming.  
  
'Who are you?' the man asked.  
  
'I just wanted to ask you the same thing...'  
  
'Well I was first.' the black-haired man wasn't showing any emotion. But his scarlet eyes were looking at the intruder with a drillingly cool gaze.  
  
'The name's Sephiroth...' he was ready to attack any minute if necessary. But there was something in this man that attached his whole attention. 'You... are Valentine, am I right?'  
  
The man nodded.  
  
'That's me.' he said. 'I see you're not to terrified to see someone rise from a coffin...'  
  
'Not really...' Sephiroth lowered his Masamune. 'I can see you are... um, a vampire...'  
  
Vincent looked at him surprised, but then his face returned to his usual, cool state.  
  
'Quite clever... I am just another victim of Hôjô's DNA experiments...'  
  
_'Hôjô...?!'_ thought Seph. _'That SOB... what did he do to this guy here?!'_  
  
He stood petrified with his own words. Why was he asking this? He has no friends. He doesn't care about the pathetic humans, who hurt him and his mother...  
  
But Vincent wasn't human.  
  
'Something's wrong?' asked the vampire seeing the Soldier's shocked expression.  
  
'Not at all.' the black-clad man shoke his head. 'It's none of your business.'  
  
'Oh, really?'  
  
'I don't have time to chat with you. It was nice knowing you, Valentine.'  
  
'You think so?' asked Vincent ironically. 'Well, I might someday come in handy to you. I know things Hôjô never wanted to tell you...'  
  
But Sephiroth wasn't listening to him. He was approaching the door slowly, temporarily deaf.  
  
'Get back to the coffin.' he ordered. 'See you...'  
  
He shut the door before his own words came to him. The lock shut Vincent in the room again.  
  
Then Sephiroth understood what he actually said.  
  
_'What's going on with me?!'_ he thought. _'Why did I said I want to see him?!'_  
  
He shook his head and rushed to the library.  
  


*******

  
  
'If I go with you, will I meet Hôjô?'  
  
'Sooner or later, I guess so...'  
  
'Then I'm going.'  
  
**

***

**   
Vincent was sitting by the window of Costa del Sol hotel. Cloud and Cid went to the bar for a night party. Such entertainment never was his favourite way to spend time. Too much people. Vincent isn't the type to hang out with a big group. So he stayed.  
  
Right now black clouds covered the moon.   
  
_'It's going to rain.'_ he thought. _'Wonder where is Sephiroth...'_  
  
He shook his head.  
  
_'Of course I mean we must get him soon. Such a madman can't be let loose for a long time...'_ he shook it again and covered his eyes in his right hand. _'Who am I kidding? I really wonder what-'_  
  
He paused. Something shined in the trees outside the village. It looked like it was... silver?  
  
He immidieatly opened the window and jumped out. The silver shape vanished, but a moment later he heard a clash.  
  
_'A battle!'_ he fought and ran to check it.  
  
He stood on a low cliff and saw the fight. It was what he expected.  
  
**Sephiroth**.  
  
Vincent knew that the silver-haired warrior will be somewhere around when he saw the silver gloom in the trees. Right now he was attacked by several Adamantaimais. And it seemed that the Soldier had problems with defeating such huge enemies in that number...  
  
The vampire was watching the battle for few minutes. One Adamantaimai down, two, three... Not long after only one was left. But then Sephiroth was totally exhausted.  
  
With his last bit of power, the warrior raised his Masamune and cut the monster straight in the head. But the attack was just a scratch for the giant turtle. It shook it's head, gazed at it's opponent with a drilling glance and rushed at him. Sephiroth lied on the sand petrified, all his muscles burning in pain of exhaustion...  
  
_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_  
  
The Adamantaimai fell on the ground. It's eye was bleeding.  
  
Vincent jumped off the cliff and ran to the wounded Soldier.  
  
'Why... why did you do this...?' asked Sephiroth.  
  
'I-I don't know...' answered the sniper. 'It doesn't seem fair for any of us to fail in this fight killed by a monster...' he knew that his words aren't what he really means. He found out what he would want to say, but couldn't. 'We must face each other...'  
  
Sephiroth smiled.  
  
'Perhaps you're right...'  
  
Vincent cast a Full Cure spell at the warrior.  
  
'OK now?'  
  
'Seems so...' the Soldier tried to stand up, but his leg refused. He kneeled and grabbed it under the knee, cursing.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked the brunette putting his arm over the warrior's shoulder.  
  
'Dammit, broken bone...' said Sephiroth through shut teeth, closing his right eye.  
  
Vincent straightened himself and put the silver-haired man's arm around his shoulder this time, grabbing him at the waist. The wounded fighter was taller than the sniper, still he couldn't oppose. The leg didn't let him walk, so he had to obey.  
  
'What are you doing...?'  
  
'Helping you, stupid.' answered the vampire as cold as always. 'I'm taking you with me. Or do you prefer to die?'  
  
Sephiroth gazed at the ground. He didn't...  
  
'So where are we heading?'  
  
'Costa del Sol, the hotel.' Vincent walked slowly to avoid any more damage on his enemy's leg. 'I'm there with Cloud and Cid.'  
  
'Highwind?'  
  
'Yeah. We planned to train around here, so we will be staying at the hotel for a few weeks. You can recover, though I don't want them to know you're here...'  
  
**

***

**  
  
'There you go, all set up.'  
  
Vincent brought the wounded Sephiroth to the hotel basement. The Soldier was used to basements, guess why. The vampire put a few blankets on five chests put together to make them more comfortable. Sephiroth was laying on them with a pillow under his head, covered with another blanket. He was also wearing only his black boxers.  
  
'Quite comfortable...' he murmured. Then he thought: _'Why is this guy helping me anyway? We're deadly enemies...'_  
  
The sniper took a closer look at the broken leg.  
  
'Dammit, I'm not good at this...' he cursed. 'I can't place the bone right, sorry...'  
  
'Forget it,' answered Sephiroth 'I can do it myself. A Full Cure will do most of the work.'  
  
'Yeah, but you still will need some time to fully recover. So you can stay here.' Vincent sat at a chest next to his companion.  
  
'What about the rest?'  
  
'They don't know anything. Do not worry, I'll keep my mouth shut.'  
  
The glowing emerald eyes met the bloody red ones. Both gazes were cold and drilling, but there was something unusual in them...  
  
'Why are you helipng me?' asked the Soldier.  
  
'Remember what I told you?'  
  
'Yes.' Sephiroth shook his head. 'I don't believe it.'  
  
'Neither do I.' the vampire left.  
  
**

***

**   
Days were slowly passing by for wounded and bored Sephiroth. There was nothing to do in this old and stinky basement. It could remind him of the mansion, if it was a lot darker and older. His only entertainment were short chatters with Vincent, who was coming to him once a day to bring food and check on him. Fortuneatly, his leg was going better, though slowly. Too slowly.  
  
'Guess I'm fine now.' he said happy.  
  
'Good.' the vampire wasn't smiling, but his voice was showing true joy. 'Don't get in such state again, will you?'  
  
'I'll try.' said Sephiroth putting on his cape. 'Say, Vincent, look at me.'  
  
'Huh? What for?'  
  
'Just do it.'  
  
He gazed deep into the vampire's eyes, like if he wanted to find a black cat in a totally dark room. The glance was kind of friendly - defineatly not normal for this Soldier - but the Makô glow chilled the sniper to the bone.  
  
Then Sephiroth did something he wasn't doing for over five years.  
  
He trully smiled.  
  
'What...?' asked Vincent feeling sweat on his neck.  
  
'I see it.' the warrior approached his protector and gently grabbed his hand. 'It's in your eyes.'  
  
'W-what is...?'  
  
'The reason you helped me for.'  
  
The brunette blushed with pink and dumbly gazed at the floor. Sephiroth's hand was making him feel kind of comfortable, and was telling everything he'd like to know...  
  
The Soldier continued:  
  
'I too love you.'  
  
The sniper shook his head and freed his hand from the hold.  
  
'No, this can't be...!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm sorry, Sephiroth, I... we're enemies... you said so yourself, deadly enemies... we cannot fall in love...'  
  
'So why are you so sad?' the warrior embraced his love from behind.   
  
Vincent felt nice and horrible at the same time. He wanted this, he yearned for love, but the two of them can't be together...  
  
However he couldn't deny it - Sephiroth got deep into his locked heart. He was so much like his mother...  
  
'Don't you want me...?'  
  
The whisper was slow and silent, even as for a whisper. It made Vincent let a tear fall down his cheek.  
  
'Don't cry...' said Sephiroth. 'I know it can't go on. But I...'  
  
He broke the hug and turned around. For a moment they were standing back to back, but finally Vincent turned his beloved around and faced him.  
  
'This will be very hard for both of us, but still...' he started slowly 'I don't want us to forget. Remember me, Sephiroth. I will remember you. You're the first one who ever loved me, and I wish to make you happy... but...'  
  
'But you can't. I understand. I feel the very same way.' the Soldier smiled. 'Maybe we can end it without getting killed, and then we could be together?'  
  
'Maybe...' the vampire allowed the silver-haired man to pull him closer to his chest. 'Sephiroth, forgive me all I done...'  
  
'If you will forgive me.'  
  
Vincent couldn't response, though his lips were wide open. However it's hard to talk having someone's tounge in you own mouth in a very passionate kiss...  
  
When it was over, Sephiroth just took his stuff and left. The vampire was standing in the basement for a few more minutes, looking at the bed with fogged eyes.  
  
_'Sephiroth...'_ he thought. _'I wanted to tell you so much... About your parents... I wanted to make you happy...'_ he headed for the door, still unpresent with his soul._ 'You know very well that this fight cannot end happily. One of us must die... But don't let me kill you...'_  
  
He quietly locked the basement door and went to meet the rest of his party. They wanted to train now. The cruel reality incomes. He doesn't want to forget, but it would be best for both of them to do it. So none of them would later suffer.  
  
At least that's what he thought.  
  


**To be continued... **


End file.
